Princess Bunny Girl, Tamae
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Tamae Nishikiori seorang anak yatim-piatu yang di asuh oleh bibinya yang kejam bernama Miharu Misora dan kakak sepupunya bernama Nozomi Misora terpaksa harus menerima nasibnya yang seperti 'babu'. Tanpa sengaja, Tamae mengikuti sebuah sayembara dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Tsukiakanemiko. Bagaimana kisahnya?
1. Pendant Month

Kon'nichiwa, all! Hehehe, kembali di fandom Doki-doki Tamatan bersama Chang-san...! XD Lama tidak bertemu di fandom ini :D Nah, silahkan baca, semoga suka!

**Doki-doki Tamatan © Koge Donbo**

**Princess Bunny Girl, Tamae © Chang Mui Lie**

**Character: Tamae Nishikiori, Tsukiakanemiko, Hanae Matsudaira, Nozomi Kazama, Miharu Misora, Tsukiyoi No Miko  
**

**WARNING: GAJE, TYPO, KEPO, OOC, OOT, DLL  
**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Di fanfic ini, marga Nozomi di ubah menjadi 'Misora'.  
**

**2. Di fanfic ini, Hanae adalah adik Tsukiakanemiko & Tsukiyoi No Miko.  
**

**3. ****Nama Hanae di ubah menjadi 'Tsukihanaemiko'**  


.

.

.

* * *

Tamae membersihkan halaman depan rumahnya yang penuh dengan daun. Sehabis membersihkan halaman depan, Tamae harus mencabut rumput-rumput yang ada di halaman belakang. Sehabis mencabut rumput, Tamae harus mencuci semua piring dan gelas yang ada di bak cuci. Setelah mencuci piring, Tamae harus membeli sayuran yang ada di kota. Rumah Tamae dengan jarak kota sangatlah jauh. Sungguh banyak pekerjaan Tamae.

Tamae tinggal bersama dengan bibi dan sepupunya. Tamae adalah anak yatim-piatu sehingga ia harus di rawat oleh bibi dan kakak sepupunya yang jahat. Bibinya bernama Miharu Misora dan kakak sepupunya adalah Nozomi Misora yang biasanya di panggil 'Nonnon-nee' oleh Tamae.

"Tama-tan! Tama-tan!" panggil bibinya, Miharu.

"Ah, iya! ada apa, bi?" tanya Tamae.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai belum? kalau sudah, cabut rumput-rumput yang ada di halaman belakang. Ingat! jangan sampai aku melihat ada sisa-sisa rumputnya!" kata bibi Miharu.

Tamae tidak membalas perkataan bibinya. Ia hanya menghela napas dan terpaksa harus menerima nasibnya yang seperti 'babu'. Tamae kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu menyapu daun-daun yang berserakan.

"Hahh... kenapa nasibku harus seperti ini?" tanya Tamae.

Selesai Tamae menyapu halaman depan, ia segera pergi menuju halaman belakang. Tamae mencabut rumput-rumput yang ada di halaman belakang hingga habis dan tak ada yang tersisa. Selesai mencabut rumput, Tamae masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera mencuci piring. Setelah itu, Tamae mengambil daftar belanja.

"Biᅳ"

"Jangan panggil aku bibi. Panggil aku nyonya" suruh bibi Miharu.

"NyoᅳNyonya, aku... pergi belanja dulu" pamit Tamae.

"Hn. Jangan pulang sampai kau mendapatkan semua yang ada di daftar belanjaan itu" kata bibi Miharu.

"BaᅳBaik..., nyonya..." balas Tamae.

Tamae segera pergi menuju kota dengan jalan kaki. Ketika melewati hutan, Tamae tiba-tiba merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Tamae mendongak ke atas. Ia melihat ufo yang terbang dengan cepatnya menuju ke kota.

"HaᅳHahh?! ada ufo?!"

Tamae kaget ketika melihat ufo yang sudah terbang jauh. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kota. Sampai di kota, Tamae membeli semua barang yang ada di daftar belanjaan.

"Perhatian! perhatian! akan di adakan sayembara untuk mencari tuan putri pendamping pangeran Tsukiakanemiko! Jika mau mendaftar, harap segera kesini!" teriak seseorang menggunakan toa.

"Huh?"

Tamae melihat segerombolan gadis-gadis yang berteriak histeris berlari menuju tempat pendaftaran. Tamae menjadi bingung akan hal itu. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat tempat pendaftaran itu. Namun, karena banyak gadis-gadis yang mengerumuni tempat itu, Tamae pun terjebak dalam tempat pendaftaran tersebut.

Tamae yakin ia akan di marahi oleh bibinya jika pulang terlambat. Karena Tamae terjebak dalam segerombolan gadis-gadis di tempat pendaftaran itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti sayembara itu.

Ketika Tamae mendaftar, seorang berambut _brown caramel_ yang bermata kuning emas melihat penampilan Tamae.

'Aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya ada gadis yang seperti dia mau mendaftar' Pikir orang itu.

Selesai Tamae mengisi formulir, ia di beri selembar kertas yang mirip dengan brosur.

"Jangan sampain kau tidak datang, ingat itu!" kata orang itu tegas.

"BaᅳBaik!" balas Tamae.

Tamae pun berhasil lolos dari kerumunan yang masih ramai itu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika sekarang sudah mulai sore.

"TiᅳTidak! pasti bibi akan memarahiku!" kata Tamae langsung berlari.

Tanpa sengaja, ia bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis.

BRAKK!

"Ah!"

Tamae dan gadis itu terjatuh. Tamae segera bangkit, gadis itu pun ikut bangkit.

"_Go_ᅳ_Gomen'nasai_. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tamae ramah.

Gadis itu memerhatikan Tamae dari kaki sampai kepala.

"AᅳAh... aku tak apa-apa, kok" jawab gadis itu.

Tamae memerhatikan gadis yang di tabraknya. Gadis itu memakai selendang biru muda di kepalanya yang terdapat 2 telinga kelinci putih dan mengenakan baju yang layaknya tuan putri yang roknya hanya selutut berwarna biru laut.

"Apa kau mengikuti sayembara itu?" tanya gadis itu.

"AᅳAh... iya. _Shokai suru, watashinonamaeha_ Tamae Nishikiori _desu_. _Onamaehanandesuka_?" tanya Tamae.

"Watashinonamaeha Tsukihanaemiko desu, _haikei_!" jawab gadis yang bernama Tsukihanaemiko itu.

Hanae sekali lagi memerhatikan Tamae. Kemudian, Hanae mengeluarkan sebuah liontin kecil berbentuk bulan.

"Ini untukmu" kata Hanae.

"Hah? ini apa?" tanya Tamae.

"Ambil saja. Kau bisa meminta apa yang baik dari liontin itu. Jaga liontin itu baik-baik, ya" pesan Hanae.

Dengan ragu, Tamae pun menerimanya.

"_Arigatogozaimasu_, Haᅳ"

"Panggil aku Nya-chan saja. Oh iya, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Hanae.

"Ah, panggil aku Tama-tan saja. Sekarang sudah hampir malam, aku harus pulang. Arigatogozaimasu untuk liontinnya, Nya-chan!" kata Tamae sambil berlari pulang.

"Iya! _doyo ni_!" balas Hanae.

Tamae menyimpan liontin bulan itu di kantong bajunya. Tamae segera pulang ke rumah.

* * *

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras jatuh ke pipi Tamae.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih?! masa beli barang-barang segitu saja harus pakai lama! Dasar anak tak tau diri!" kata bibi Miharu.

"Kami kelaparan karena kau!" kata Nonnon.

"GoᅳGomen'nasai..." kata Tamae.

"Huh! dasar kau ini hanya menyusahkan kami saja!" bentak Nonnon.

"Itu benar sekali! pantas saja kau bisa menjadi anak pungut!" bentak bibi Miharu.

Tamae merasa sangat ingin menangis. Ingin sekali Tamae membalas perbuatan bibi dan kakak sepupunya itu. Namun, ia tetap bersabar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lama membeli belanjaan yang harus kau beli?! hah?!" tanya bibi Miharu.

"GoᅳGomen'nasai, nyonya. Aku tadi terjeᅳ"

"_Nee_! mana mungkin _okasan_ku mau memaafkanmu, mana mungkin?! itu tidak mungkin!" kata Nonnon.

"Pokoknya, malam ini kau tak boleh makan!" kata bibi Miharu.

"TaᅳTapi, nyoᅳ"

BRAKK!

Pintu kamar Tamae langsung tertutup dengan kerasnya. Akhirnya, air mata Tamae pun mengalir.

"Hiks... mengapa...? mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku...? hiks... mengapa...?" tanya Tamae.

Lama-kelamaan, Tamae merasa lapar dan haus. Sayangnya, bibi Miharu melarangnya untuk makan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Gimana ceritanya?

Gaje ya?

Mau tau kelanjutannya?

Kirim review kalian :D


	2. Tamae met Hapy & Akane

Kon'nichiwa, readers! XD pada nunggu chapter 2 ya? Gomen'nasai, authornya lagi buat fanfic-fanfic baru. Hehehe... mari kita lanjut! XD

**Doki-doki Tamatan © Koge Donbo**

**Princess Bunny Girl, Tamae © Chang Mui Lie**

**Character: **** Tamae Nishikiori, Tsukiakanemiko, Hanae Matsudaira, Nozomi Kazama, Miharu Misora, Tsukiyoi No Miko**  


******WARNING: ****GAJE, TYPO, KEPO, OOC, OOT, DLL  
**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Di fanfic ini, marga Nozomi di ubah menjadi 'Misora'.  
**

**2. Di fanfic ini, Hanae adalah adik Tsukiakanemiko & Tsukiyoi No Miko.  
**

**3. ****Nama Hanae di ubah menjadi 'Tsukihanaemiko'**

.

.

.

* * *

Tiba-tiba, Tamae teringat akan liontin yang di berikan Hanae. Tamae segera mengeluarkan liontin tersebut.

"Ku mohon... aku lapar dan haus... berilah aku makan dan minum!" kata Tamae melakukan doa komat-kamit.

SRINGG...!

Dalam sekejap, liontin itu bercahaya dan memunculkan bakpao kecil.

"Huh? bakpao?"

"Enak saja aku di bilang bakpao! aku ini bukan bakpao! watashinonamaeha Hapy desu!" kata bakpao itu.

"Hahh?! bakpao bisa bicara?!"

"Sekali lagi, aku bukan bakpao! watashinonamaeha Hapy desu! aku ini dewa bulan tau!" kata dewa bulan itu.**  
**

"Hah? dewa bulan?"

"Iya! aku ini berasal dari bulan! Jadi, berhentilah memanggilku bakpao!" kata Hapy.

"Ah... iya..., gomen'nasai" kata Tamae.

"Tadi kau bilang lapar dan haus, ya? _daijobu_, aku akan memberimu makan dan minum!" kata Hapy.

"Benarkah? arigato!" kata Tamae gembira.

"_Luna, et luna_. Berikanlah gadis manis ini makanan dan minuman!" kata Hapy mengucapkan mantra.

Dalam sekejap, banyaklah makanan dan minuman di kamar Tamae.

"Uwah...! banyak sekali makanannya! arigatogozaimasu, Hapy!" kata Tamae.

"_Tanoshinde kudasai_!" kata Hapy.

Tamae pun memakan makanan yang di dapatnya dengan lahap sekali. Ia bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan dewa bulan yang mirip bakpao itu. Selesai makan, semua piring dan gelas hilang dalam sekejap.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" tanya Hapy.

"Iya! arigato sudah memberiku makan, Hapy!" jawab Tamae.

"Jangan sungkan. Oh iya, onamaehanandesuka?" tanya Hapy.

"Watashinonamaeha Tamae Nishikiori desu" jawab Tamae.

"Hm... Tamae... daijobu! Tamaeᅳ"

"Biasanya aku di panggil Tama-tan" potong Tamae.

"Apa aku tak boleh memanggilmu Tamae?" tanya Hapy.

"Eh... um... boleh, sih... Hehehe..." jawab Tamae.

"Huhh... Tama-tan, aku yakin. Kau pasti akan mengikuti sayembara itu kan?" tebak Hapy.

"Eh? dari mana kau tau?" tanya Tamae.

"Tentu saja aku tau! aku kan dewa bulan!" jawab Hapy.

"Ohh... gomen ne. Hapy, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Tamae.

"Tentu, apapun yang kau tanyakan!" jawab Hapy.

"Bisa kau memberitahuku lebih jelas soal sayembara itu?" tanya Tamae sambil menunjukkan kertas yang di dapatnya.

"Iya! aku bisa! sayembara itu bertujuan untuk mencari tunangan untuk pangeran dari negeri bulan bernama Tsukiakanemiko!" jawab Hapy.

"Hah?! tunangan?!"

"Ya! kerajaan dari negeri bulan membutuhkan tuan putri yang harus menemani pangeran" kata Hapy.

"Ohh... dari mana kau tau semua itu?" tanya Tamae.

"Tentu saja aku tau! aku kan dewa bulan. Lagi pula, kau mendapatkanku dari tuan putri Nya-chan kan?" tanya Hapy.

"Hah?! Nya-chan adalah tuan putri?!"

"Iya, dia adalah adik dari pangeran Tsukiakanemiko dan Tsukiyoi No Miko!" kata Hapy.

"Ohh..."

"Huam...! sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Oyasumi, Tama-tan!" kata Hapy langsung menghilang.

"Eh? lho? kemana Hapy?" tanya Tamae bingung.

Namun, karena sekarang Tamae sudah lelah, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

* * *

Sinar mentari sudah masuk melalui jendela kamar Tamae.

"Huam...! sudah pagi, ya? huhh... aku harus mandi" kata Tamae.

Tamae segera mandi. Sehabis mandi, ia segera berpakaian.

KLEK!

Pintu kamar Tamae terbuka.

"Huh? Ah, ohayogozaimasu, Nonnon-nee!" kata Tamae.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi! sudah sana! pergilah memetik buah apel di kebun tengah hutan ini!" suruh Nonnon.

"Apa? tengah hutan? tapi aku takut, nee-chan. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tersesat?" tanya Tamae.

"Memang aku peduli? sudah sana cepat! memang kau mau dapat tamparan dari okasan-ku lagi?" tanya balik Nonnon.

"TiᅳTidak, nee-chan" jawab Tamae.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi! sebelum okasan menamparimu lagi!" suruh Nonnon sambil melemparkan sebuah keranjang ke Tamae.

Tamae menangkap keranjang itu.

"Sana pergi!" suruh Nonnon.

"BaᅳBaik. Aku pergi dulu ya, nee-chan!" kata Tamae.

Tamae pun pergi menuju kebun di tengah hutan. Awalnya Tamae ketakutan karena sekarang ia berada di hutan. Namun, ia mencoba memberanikan diri. Ketika sampai di tengah hutan, Tamae melihat seorang pemuda bertelinga kelinci yang berjubahkan mewah. Rambutnya berwarna kuning dan matanya berwarna biru sapphire. Mukanya pun tampan dan ia di temani sebuah dewa bulan.

"Eh? bukankah itu dewa bulan seperti milikku?" tanya Tamae.

Pemuda itu berbalik, Tamae langsung saja berbalik di balik semak-semak.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya pemuda itu.

'Yahh... ketahuan' pikir Tamae.

Tamae pun keluar dari semak-semak.

"Hn. Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau menanyakan namaku?" tanya balik Tamae.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ah... watashinonamaeha Tamae Nishikiori desu, haikei!" kata Tamae.

"Watashinonamaeha Tsukiakanemiko desu" kata pemuda bernama Tsukiakanemiko itu.

"Aku biasanya di panggil Tama-tan" tambah Tamae.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Akane.

"Aku di suruh nee-chan untuk memetik buah apel di sini. Kau sendiri? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tamae.

"Hanya menikmati udara segar" jawab Akane.

"Oh iya, apa itu telinga kelinci yang asli?" tanya Tamae.

"Tentu saja, _baka_!" jawab Akane tegas.

Tamae sedikit tersinggung dengan jawaban Akane yang begitu tegas. Namun, ia menghilangkan perasaan itu di hatinya.

"Oh iya, aku punya dewa bulan juga lho yang sepertimu" kata Tamae.

"AᅳApa? kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" tanya Akane.

"Kemarin aku bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis bernama Tsukihanaemiko. Lalu, dia memberiku liontin ini" jawab Tamae sambil menunjukkan liontin bulan yang di dapatnya.

"Kau mendapatkannya dari Nya-chan?" tanya Akane.

"Iya. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Tamae.

"Dia itu adikku" jawab Akane.

"APAA?! dia adikmu?!" tanya Tamae tidak percaya.

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Akane.

"TiᅳTidak, aku hanya kaget saja" jawab Tamae.

"Huh, kau mengikuti sayembara itu?" tanya Akane.

"Iya. Awalnya sih aku tidak berminat. Tapi karena sudah terjebak dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis yang ingin mendaftar, aku terpaksa ikut mendaftar saja" jawab Tamae panjang lebar.

"Aku akan membantumu memetik buah apel" kata Akane tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

SINGG! SINGG! (Nyanyi?)

Dengan menggunakan pedang, Akane memotong ranting pohon yang memiliki buah apel yang sudah matang (Lah? Memang masak?).

"KYAA...! Kenapa kau potong?" tanya Tamae.

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku akan membantumu memetik buah apel" jawab Akane.

"TaᅳTapi, kan tidak perlu pakai cara ini... kita bisa di marahi jika memotong sembarangan" kata Tamae.

Tanpa di sadari Tamae, Akane memetik buah apel dari ranting itu dan melemparnya ke keranjang yang di bawa Tamae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Bagaimana cerita chapter ini? :D

Semoga readers menyukainya~

Mau lanjut?

Kirim review kalian, oke? :D


	3. THE END

Kon'nichiwa, subete! Chang-san kembali ke chapter 3! XD Arigato ya untuk **Kirara**-chan, **Kitamani**-chan, **Shanti**-chan, **Yumiko**-chan dan **Vina**-chan yang sudah mereview fanfic ini :D Chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir! XDD

**Doki-doki Tamatan © Koge Donbo**

**Princess Bunny Girl, Tamae © Chang Mui Lie**

**Character: Tamae Nishikiori, Tsukiakanemiko, Hanae Matsudaira, Nozomi Kazama, Miharu Misora, Tsukiyoi No Miko  
**

**WARNING: GAJE, TYPO, KEPO, OOC, OOT, DLL  
**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Di fanfic ini, marga Nozomi di ubah menjadi 'Misora'.  
**

**2. Di fanfic ini, Hanae adalah adik Tsukiakanemiko & Tsukiyoi No Miko.  
**

**3. ****Nama Hanae di ubah menjadi 'Tsukihanaemiko'**  


.

.

.

* * *

"Eh? Akane-kun..."

Tak lama, keranjang Tamae penuh dengan buah apel yang matang.

"Sudah penuh kan?" tanya Akane.

"EᅳEh...? SuᅳSudah!" jawab Tamae.

Akane menaiki kuda putihnya. Kemudian, ia menghampiri Tamae.

"Naiklah" ajak Akane.

"Eh?"

"Naiklah" ajak Akane sekali lagi.

"EᅳEh? MeᅳMemang aku mau di bawa kemana?" tanya Tamae.

"Tentu saja pulang ke rumahmu" jawab Akane.

"Hah? Memang kau tau dimana letak rumahku?" tanya Tamae.

"Dewa bulan yang akan menuntun kita" jawab Akane.

Pipi Tamae memerah. Dengan ragu, ia pun naik ke atas punggung kuda itu. Akane menarik tali yang terikat di leher kuda itu. Kuda putih itu pun berjalan. Dewa bulan milik Akane menuntun Akane dan Tamae sampai ke rumahnya.

* * *

Nonnon segera melihat keluar jendela karena ia mendengar suara kaki kuda yang sedang berjalan.

"Huh?"

Nonnon melihat Tamae yang turun dari kuda berwarna putih. Ia pun melihat muka Akane.

"Tampannya..." puji Nonnon.

"Arigatogozaimasu, Akane-kun" kata Tamae.

"Ohh... jadi namanya Akane. Nama yang bagus.." puji Nonnon.

* * *

KLEK!

Pintu terbuka oleh Tamae. Ketika pintu sudah terbuka, Nonnon dan bibi Miharu langsung menghampiri Tamae.

"Eh, dari mana saja kamu? petik apel saja lama" kata Nonnon.

"GoᅳGomen'nasai, nee-chan" kata Tamae.

"Apa benar kamu bermain bersama anak laki-laki, hah?" tanya bibi Miharu.

"AᅳAno.. itu..."

"Ah..! Tidak perlu berbohong lagi, deh. Tadi aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kamu habis bermain bersama anak laki-laki kan?!" tebak Nonnon.

"Dia hanya temanku, kok!" ucap Tamae.

"Teman, ya..? Oke, kali ini kau ku maafkan. Tapi, awas kalau kamu sampai suka sama dia!" kata bibi Miharu.

"IᅳIya..." kata Tamae.

Tamae segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ku mohon, Hapy. Berilah aku petunjuk agar aku bisa bebas dari kekangan bibi dan kakak sepupuku, ku mohon...!" kata Tamae.

SRINGG!

Liontin bulan Tamae bercahaya, muncullah Hapy di depan Tamae.

"Caranya, kau harus bisa memenangkan sayembara itu!" ucap Hapy.

"Huh? Itukah cara agar aku bisa bebas dari kekangan ini?" tanya Tamae.

"Ya! Karena setelah kau memenangkan sayembara itu, kau akan ikut raja, ratu, pangeran dan tuan putri ke negeri bulan!" jawab Hapy.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memenangkan sayembara itu? Apa kau tidak tau? Aku tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana" kata Tamae.

"Kau harus minggat malam ini karena sayembara akan di adakan besok!" kata Hapy.

"Apa?! Malam ini?! Bagaimana caranya? Setelah aku keluar dari rumah ini, aku harus tidur di mana?" tanya Tamae.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kau gunakan untuk kabur" jawab Hapy.

"Uhh... daijobu! Akan ku coba!" kata Tamae.

* * *

Di malam hari, Tamae keluar dari rumah yang di tinggalinya melewati jendela kamarnya. Setelah Tamae sudah berhasil keluar dari rumahnya, ia pun segera pergi. Tamae mencari tempat yang bisa ia tempati untuk tidur. Dan sekarang, Tamae berada di kota.

"Di mana aku harus tidur?" tanya Tamae.

Tiba-tiba, Tamae menemukan pondok kecil.

"Itu dia!" kata Tamae langsung berlari menuju pondok tersebut.

Tamae memutuskan untuk tidur di pondok itu semalaman.

* * *

Mentari sudah terbik di ufuk timur. Sinar mentari sudah mulai menyinari kota. Tamae pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uh... huam...!"

Tamae melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Sudah mulai pagi! Aku harus pergi ke tempat sayembara! TaᅳTapi, aku kan belum mandi, juga belum makan!" kata Tamae.

Tiba-tiba, Tamae teringat akan Hapy yang bisa mengabulkan seluruh permohonannya.

"Hapy!" kata Tamae.

Tamae mengeluarkan liontin bulannya.

"Hapy, ku mohon. Berilah aku makan, minum dan tempat untuk aku mandi!" kata Tamae.

Liontin bulan Tamae bercahaya. Muncullah Hapy di pundak Tamae.

"Kau akan mengikuti sayembara itu, tapi kau belum siap kan? Jangan khawatir! serahkan saja pada Hapy!" kata Hapy.

Tamae mengangguk. Ia percaya apa yang akan di lakukan Hapy.

"Luna, et luna. Bantulah Tama-tan agar dia menjadi siap untuk sayembara nanti!" kata Hapy mengucapkan mantra.

SRINGG...!

Dalam sekejap, terlihat Tamae yang memakai baju yang seperti jaket dan rok pendek berwarna pink. Rambut Tamae pun di ikat menjadi 2. Dan muncullah makanan dan minuman.

"Whoaa..!"

Tamae terkagum-kagum memandangi dirinya sekarang.

"Arigatogozaimasu, Hapy!" kata Tamae.

"Doyo ni!" balas Hapy.

Hapy menghilang dari pundak Tamae. Tamae pun segera memakan makanan yang di sajikan Hapy. Selesai makan, ia segera pergi menuju tempat di mana akan di adakannya sayembara.

Sampai di tempat sayembara, Tamae segera mengikuti semua sayembara yang ada.

* * *

"Nonnon! Nonnon!" panggil bibi Miharu.

"Aduh...! Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi sudah memanggilku?!" tanya Nonnon kesal.

"Tama-tan hilang!" jawab bibi Miharu.

"Apa?!"

Nonnon dan bibi Miharu segera mencari Tamae hingga keluar rumah.

* * *

"Daijobu, akan di umumkan siapa yang akan menjadi tuan putri pendamping pangeran Tsukiakanemiko. Dan dia adalah...!"

Semua gadis yang ada di tempat sayembara tersebut tegang termasuk Tamae. Jika Tamae gagal dalam sayembara ini, ia akan mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih berat lagi dari bibi dan kakak sepupunya. Bahkan, kalau mungkin Tamae pulang, ia akan langsung di pukul dengan cambuk oleh bibi Miharu.

"TAMAE NISHIKIORI...!"

Tamae kaget ketika namanya di sebut sebagai pemenang dalam sayembara ini. Ia berhasil memenangkan sayembara ini dan akan meninggalkan bumi ini. Akhirnya, Tamae mendapat kebebasan.

Tamae pun segera maju ke depan. Di depan, sudah terlihat raja, ratu, Hanae dan... 2 pangeran.

'Kok ada 2 pangeran ya? Yang mana yang harus ku dampingi? Ah, tadi kan di sebutkan Tsukiakanemiko. Berarti Akane-kun.. Tapi, yang pangeran 1 lagi siapa?' pikir Tamae.

"Selamat ya, kau sudah berhasil menjadi tuan putri. Dan kau akan di tugaskan untuk mendampingi..."

Tamae menantikan kata-kata yang akan di keluarkan sang raja selanjutnya.

"Tsukiakanemiko"

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Semua gadis bertepuk tangan, Tamae pun merasa bahagia ketika mendengar kata-kata sang raja.

"AᅳArigatogozaimasu.." kata Tamae dengan pipi memerah.

"Tama-tan! Selamat ya atas keberhasilanmu itu!" kata Hanae.

Tamae menanggapi Hanae dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian, sang ratu memberikan sebuah cincin bunga kepada Tamae.

"Mulai sekarang, temanilah Tsukiakanemiko. Kau juga harus berubah menjadi tuan putri yang baik" kata sang raja.

Tamae mengangguk. Ia menerima cincin itu.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Semua kembali bertepuk tangan. Acara sayembara telah berakhir. Seluruh gadis itu pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Awas jika aku sudah menemukan Tama-tan. Akan langsung ku beri cambukan untuknya" kata bibi Miharu.

Bibi Miharu dan Nonnon sudah mencari Tamae sampai ke kota. Namun, mereka belum juga menemukan Tamae. Tiba-tiba, Nonnon melihat sebuah tenda besar.

"Okasan, okasan" panggil Nonnon.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya bibi Miharu.

"Mungkin Tama-tan bersembunyi di balik tenda yang ada di sana" jawab Nonnon.

"Hm... baik. Ayo kita lihat" ajak bibi Miharu.

Bibi Miharu dan Nonnon menghampiri penjaga tenda besar itu.

"Kyoka. Apa di sini ada gadis berambut coklat karamel dan bermata ungu violet?" tanya bibi Miharu.

"Hm... siapa namanya?" tanya penjaga itu.

"Tamae Nishikiori" jawab Nonnon.

"Aku tidak tau. Banyak gadis yang mendaftar sayembara ini. Namun, mereka telah pulang" jawab penjaga itu.

"Sayembara? Sayembara apa?" tanya bibi Miharu.

"Sayembara pencarian tuan putri yang akan mendampingi pangeran Tsukiakanemiko" jawab penjaga itu.

"AᅳAkane-kun...?"

"Ya. Tunggu dulu, kalian kan bukan peserta sayemabara ini. Lagipula, sayembara telah berakhir. Lebih baik, kalian pergi dari sini sekarang juga" kata penjaga itu.

"TaᅳTapi, aku salah 1 peserta sayembara itu!" kata Nonnon.

"Nonnon! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?! Kau mau ya meninggalkan okasanmu?!" tanya bibi Miharu.

"Aduh... bukan begitu maksudku, okasan" jawab Nonnon.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengaku kalau kau adalah peserta sayembara ini?" tanya Bibi Miharu.

"SeᅳSebenarnya, aku menyukai Akane-kun!" jawab Nonnon.

"Sudahlah! Kau tak boleh menyukai siapapun! Seharusnya kau menyukai pemuda lain yang kaya dan bukan dengan maksud meninggalkan aku! Lagipula, kita harus mencari Tama-tan sekarang" kata Bibi Miharu.

"TaᅳTapi, Okasanᅳ"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" kata Bibi Miharu.

Bibi Miharu dan Nonnon pun kembali mencari Tamae.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut coklat karamel, bermata ungu violet, bertelinga kelinci dan di temani dewa bulan bernama 'Hapy' dan 'Soware' berjalan bersama tuan putri Hanae.

"Selamat ya, Tama-tan! Aku sangat senang karena kau bisa memenangkan sayembara ini!" kata Hanae.

"Hehehe... Arigato, Nya-chan. Tapi, kau yang sudah memberiku liontin bulan ini. Jadi, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu" kata Tamae.

"Jangan sungkan, Tama-tan" kata Hanae.

Di tengah jalan, Tamae dan Hanae bertemu dengan 2 orang pangeran.

"Nee, tuan putri yang baru. Aku adalah kakak Akane, panggil aku Yoi" kata seorang pangeran berambut hitam.

"Daijobu! Shokai suru, watashinoᅳ"

"Aku sudah tau namamu" potong Yoi langsung pergi begitu saja dengan Akane.

"Ehehe... jangan marah ya, Tama-tan. Yoi nii-san memang selalu seperti itu. Sifatnya dingin pula seperti Akane nii-san" kata Hanae.

"Iya. Saatnya pergi, ya?" tanya Tamae.

"Iya, Tama-tan. Nah, ayo kita naik ufo sekarang!" ajak Hanae.

"Oke!" kata Tamae.

Tamae dan Hanae pun masuk ke dalam ufo negeri bulan. Kini Tamae sudah bebas dari paksaan kerja bibi Miharu dan kakak sepupunya, Nonnon. Ufo pun terbang menuju negeri bulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Gimana, readers?

Bagian akhirnya GaJe amat, ya?

Hehehe. Gomen'nasai

Nantikan fanfic Doki-doki Tamatan selanjutnya, ya!

Sayonara! Jangan lupa, kirim review kalian! ^^


End file.
